Christmas Time In Corinth
by M14Mouse
Summary: Ziggy loves Christmas time. He just so happen to share the love with Gem and Gemma.


Christmas Time In Corinth

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Ziggy loves Christmas time. He just so happen to share the love with Gem and Gemma.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

5_true love theme: 8. Mistletoe

"Oooooo…."

"What are…"

"you doing?"

Ziggy blinked as he looked up at the twins. They were staring at him with utter curiosity. He didn't know if he should start run before they decided to blow him up or what.

"Uhh…getting the Christmas decorations out," He said as he held out the box. Gem took the box and him and Gemma started to dig through it. He scratched the back of his head then left to get another box. When he returned, Gem and Gemma had already pulled out the Christmas lights and plugged them in. Their eyes light up as they watched the Christmas lights glow.

"You guys are getting ahead of yourselves. You forgot the tree. Mind you that it is quite beat up and half the bulbs don't work. But hey, it is a tree," He said cheerfully as he dragged out an old beat up artificial tree. He stood the tree up in the corner and stepped away from the tree.

"Okay, guys. You put the lights on the tree."

He watched in amusement as the twins tried to figure out how the lights go. He didn't bother telling them what to do. That was part of the fun. Figuring out your own design. He picked up another box and started going through the ornaments. He hummed softly under his breathe. He would be put a Christmas cd but he was kind of afraid that Doc would destroy it. It took him forever to get Doc to let him have a tree.

"DONE!"

He looked up to see the twins staring at him. It was kind of strange that they haven't blow up the tree. He glanced over at the glowing tree.

"Ornaments are next, right?" Gemma said.

"That is what the book said…" Gem added.

"Book? You mean you guys never had a Christmas before?"

The twins shook their heads no. He felt a pang of sadness course through him. Well, he was going make it up to them.

"Well…there is decorating the tree…singing Christmas carols…We might want to do that outside of Doc's hearing range. Oh, there are parties and presents. There is a lot of good food. And spending time with family and friends…."

"No fireworks?" Gem said.

"For that New Years…"

Gem and Gemma looked at each other then him.

"BOOM!"

"Yes…Uh…maybe, I will get you guys some fireworks for Christmas."

The twins' faces light up like the Christmas tree. It was almost scary. On the positive, it will be outside explosion. Hopefully. Now…think fast, so they won't blow up the tree.

"uhh…Ornaments?"

He held out the box and Gemma happily took it. The twins hurried off toward the tree. A part of him wanted to join them. Another part of him wanted to them to enjoy themselves.

His time with the cartels at Christmas time wasn't great. The things he had to do. He shivered slightly before shaking his head. He didn't want to go down memory lane. It was dark and had no street lights. He could think about the time before his world went to hell.

But those bring a whole set of problems. Longing…sadness….hopeless. He didn't want to go there either. He felt a set of eyes on him. He looked up to see the twins staring at him again. Hopefully, they didn't say anything.

That would be uncomfortable to say the least.

"Uhh…Were you guys saying something?"

"Ziggy is very quiet," Gem said

"Very un-Ziggy like," Gemma said.

"Just thinking that you guys aren't done with the tree. You still have ornaments and the star to put on top."

"You seemed so…"

"…sad. This is Christmas time.."

"You should be happy."

He didn't want to get into this conversation with the twins. So, the best way to avoid that is….

"I am happy. I got sidetracked by memory lane. Anyway, how about a story? It involved an explosion."

"Ooooo…."

-RPMRPM-

"Then Teach just folded his arms and gave us a look. He said…I hope you guys are going to clean that up."

"The explosion made the…" Gem said.

"pizza stick the ceiling?" Gemma said.

"Yup," He said

The twins looked at each other. He could see the wheels turning in their heads. He had a feeling that someone is going to visit JKP in the near future. Maybe, Teach could hide him.

"Anyway…are we missing anything?"

The twins and he looked around the garage. IT really felt like Christmas in here. Garland, wreaths, the tree…they did need stockings. Don't know where they could hang them. Over their tubes, maybe?

"This!" Gemma said as she pulled out some mistletoe from the box.

"That is mistletoe. Hang up in the doorway. Summer and Dillon will probably use it more than us."

The twins looked at each other than at him. He didn't like that look one bit. Then they started giggling.

Run, Ziggy, Run

-RPMRPM-

When Dr. K entered the garage, she was greeted with a blushing Ranger Green and Gemma and Gem grinning like crazy.

She entertained the thought of asking them.

Quickly, she decided against it.

End

A/N: I can't really say much. It was for a challenge. And I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^___^ Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
